Messages
by sdbubbles
Summary: Two days before she died, Jenny asked Ziva to tell them some things. Things that she needed them to know. Slight Jibbs, implied Tiva and McAbby


**A/N: This sort of popped into my head today. I hope it makes some sense.**

**Sarah x**

* * *

><p>May 18th, 2008.<p>

Jenny was out with her best friend for lunch. It would probably be the last time she was able to go out with Ziva and spend some good, quality time with the woman she considered to be a little sister. She fully intended to die on the trip to LA that they were about to take. She was ill, and she'd be damned if she was going to die for nothing and let a disease take her body. There was no such thing as dying with dignity, but she could die for the man that she was sure they were after. Decker was dead and she was to attend his funeral in two days time. Like hell he died from a heart attack. They killed him. And now they were after her and Gibbs.

Jenny put her glass down and looked Ziva straight in the face. "I love you, Ziva. You know you're like my baby sister, right?" Ziva just stared at her, shocked. It took a lot for Jenny to tell others how she felt. It was usually a struggle to get the truth out of her about her feelings. But now, she was being open. The end was near. Ziva could sense it. She was pale. She'd aged since she had taken leave, with her eyes looking tired and worn out.

"And I love you, too, Jenny," she assured her, placing a hand on Jenny's pallid cheek. "I am going to lose you soon. I can tell," she added with a sad smile. Her eyes skimmed over Jenny's face, seeing that there was more that she wanted to say. She waited and returned to her food, figuring that Jen would spit it out when she felt she could. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jenny spoke again.

"Ziva. When I'm gone, tell Jethro that I love him more than anything else. Tell him that I never meant to hurt him. Tell him that I never stopped loving him," she choked slightly. It was hard for her to say these things, even to the person who had seen her at her most broken. "Tell Tony that I'm so sorry for getting him caught up in my mess. That I never planned on his heart getting broken. That he means a lot to me. And tell him if he doesn't make a move soon, I'll kick his ass when I see him again." She smiled when Ziva laughed at that last message. Ziva had no idea that Jenny was referring to her when she said that.

"Tell Abby that she is like my daughter. And Mommy and Daddy will always love each other, no matter how much they fight. Tell her never to lose that bubbly personality. Tell her I will keep her safe," Jenny smiled. Abby was like her baby girl. She was Jethro's baby girl, too. That much was certain.

"Tell McGee that I've always trusted his judgement. That I was testing how far he trusted himself. Tell him that he will be a great agent and that he has my full permission to smack Tony if the teasing gets out of hand. Tell him if he hasn't figured that relationship of his out by the time I see him again, he's screwed."

Ziva nodded solemnly and waited for the final message. She knew who it was for. "Ducky," Jenny breathed. "Tell him…he's like a father to me. Tell him to keep telling his stories, even if he's told them a hundred times before. Tell him to keep telling everyone about the…antics in Europe, because they're pretty funny. Tell him to keep everyone smiling. I don't want everyone miserable." She took a breath and wiped her nose with her hand, fighting back the tears. She took Ziva's hand and smiled. "I'll be watching over you. Don't worry. If you need me, I'm always there."

"Where?" Ziva asked curiously. She could not understand how her friend could always be there when she was dead. Jenny placed a hand on the Israeli's chest, right over her heart. She could feel the beating and smiled. Ziva understood now. She would always be there for her.

* * *

><p>May 21st, 2008.<p>

Tony and Ziva were in the car, coming back from the airport. "It's my fault," he said for what seemed to be the hundredth time since they boarded the flight home. "I should've got involved and stopped it. But I let what happened before stop me," he shook his head, angry with himself.

"She never meant for you to get hurt. She did not intend for your heart to be broken. She says to tell you that you mean so much to her," Ziva told him obediently, placing a small hand on his arm. "And she says that if you don't make your move soon, she will kick your ass when you meet again," Ziva half-laughed. Even Tony cracked a small smile at that one. Just what Jenny would say.

The laughed about the funnier memories until they got back to headquarters. Their mood sobered a bit when they walked into the bullpen and found Ducky, Abby and McGee at each of the desks. Abby was predictably crying, while McGee and Ducky sat and just stared at the desks, shocked. Ziva spoke from the edge of the bullpen, catching their attention. "I have a message for each of you," she announced. They looked at her questioningly. "From Jenny," she clarified.

She took Abby by the hands and pulled her up to her feet. Looking straight up at the young woman's face, she passed on the message. "You are like a daughter to Jenny, Abby. Mommy and Daddy still love each other, even though they argue. Never lose your bouncy personality. She will keep you safe. Never doubt that," she added. Abby nodded with tears rolling down her face. It was so like Jenny to leave her a message. The Goth pulled her friend into a tight cuddle before releasing her to address Ducky while Tony watched.

"Ducky. You are like her father. Keep telling your stories, especially the ones about Europe because the things you got up to were pretty funny. Keep everybody smiling. She does not want us moping around." Ducky grinned a little, recalling the many slightly illegal and hilarious things that Jenny had done in Europe. She never did care much for the law as an agent. Maybe that was why Gibbs took to her so well. Ziva smiled back and turned to McGee.

"She has always believed in your judgment, McGee, she was just seeing how much you trusted it. You have her permission to smack DiNozzo when he teases you too much," she grinned, looking round to see Tony's outraged but fond expression. He couldn't hate her. He just couldn't. "You will be a brilliant agent. And she says that you are screwed if you haven't figured it out with the girl before she sees you again." McGee chuckled, knowing who Jenny had meant when she said that. The one thing Jenny wasn't was blind. She could even see through every one of Gibbs' acts. And she could see the bonds between people. "Where is Gibbs?" she demanded.

The rest of them shrugged and returned to their thoughts. Ziva decided to walk around and see if she could find him. That message was most important. She eventually found Gibbs sitting in the corner behind the stairs, his head against the orange wall. She sat down beside him and took his hand gently. "Three days ago, Jenny took me out for lunch. I knew that she knew she was going to die soon. She gave me a message for you," Ziva told him. He turned his head to face her. He waited for her to speak again. "She said I have to tell you that she loves you more than anything in the world. She never meant for you to get hurt. She never stopped loving you."

He smiled at being told something he never doubted. He knew that she loved him with all her heart. That was why his relationship with Hollis hadn't worked. He saw how much Jenny wished it was her he was with.

Ziva put her head on Gibbs' shoulder and choke out, "I will miss her, Gibbs. I knew I was going to lose her, but it does not feel real. I feel like she is still here." Gibbs said nothing, merely kissing her head and allowing her to lean on him for a while. He then helped her to her feet and they returned to their family. Ducky was in the middle of speaking while trying not to laugh.

"…and Jethro tripped her up and she fell straight in the loch. Jennifer got her revenge, though," she chuckled. "She then proceeded to steal Christeen Moir's car that night. She parked it on a bridge, oh, miles into the hills. When the police found it the next morning, she was asked if she knew what had happened. She told him that she had seen an American with dark hair and blue eyes, about six feet tall, take the thing up into the hills. And the only person in Badenoch who fitted that description was Jethro," Ducky laughed. Everybody, even Gibbs, chuckled at her wicked sense of humour.

"Yeah, that took some talking out of," Jethro laughed. "Never did get her back for that." Ziva was more contented now. She had done what Jenny had asked her to do and now everyone was laughing in her memory. They all loved her. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was alright!<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
